Dimensions
The Dimensions are a set of rooms in Club Penguin. They are somewhere in space, not actually on Club Penguin Island. The Orange Puffle came from another dimension. The Dimensions are mostly seen at April Fools parties. In the future there may be more new areas opening in the dimensions that lets penguins move from room to room just like the Club Penguin Island. The dimensions might become permanent at some point, with more dimensions opening up. This was confirmed to be true in a recent email from Club Penguin. 2012: The Future of the Dimensions A few months after the April Fools' Party 2012 ends, all of the dimension will be permanently opened, with some new dimensions and some new areas in the current dimensions. There will be a Dimension Expedition when this happens. Penguins will be able to waddle through portals the same way as navigating around the island. The entrances to the many dimensions will be accessible in the Box Portal Activation Chamber of the Strange Dimension. The Strange Dimension will be accessed from a box portal at the Beach. Scientific Explanation A parallel universe or alternative reality, otherwise known as a dimension, is a hypothetical self-contained separate reality coexisting with one's own. A specific group of parallel universes is called a "multiverse", although this term can also be used to describe the possible parallel universes that constitute reality. While the terms "parallel universe" and "alternative reality" are generally synonymous and can be used interchangeably in most cases, there is sometimes an additional connotation implied with the term "alternative reality" that implies that the reality is a variant of our own. The term "parallel universe" is more general, without any connotations implying a relationship, or lack of relationship, with our own universe. A universe where the very laws of nature are different – for example, one in which there are no relativistic limitations and the speed of light can be exceeded – would in general count as a parallel universe but not an alternative reality. The correct quantum mechanical definition of parallel universes is "universes that are separated from each other by a single quantum event." Description During the April Fools' Party 2011 and April Fools' Party 2012, there were many dimensions to discover. In late 2012, Club Penguin will add a few new dimensions, and keep the current dimensions permanent and for all penguins, according to an email. *The Desert Dimension was a barren rocky scenery. If you moved horizontally, it would go from day to night. *The Stair Dimension was a variation of Escher's 'House of Stairs'. You moved upside down in this, and you would sit in the opposite direction. *The Space Dimension was a planet-themed one. You could add your own decorations in this, and they made sounds when your cursor moved over them. *The Candy Dimension was a sweet one. If you threw a snowball in this area, you would have received a Stamp. *The Cream Soda Dimension was a series of islands. This would have been Rockhopper's favourite one and you could move from island to island via the barrels. *The A Silly Place was the main party room from the previous April Fools' Party. If you told great jokes, you got a high score and became the King of April Fools'! *The Doodle Dimension was a sheet of paper. You looked like a drawing in this, and your hat made a little doodle above your head, too. *The A Strange Dimension was a peculiar one. This was only available to penguins who got the Box Costume, and you got a Delivery Suit. *The Orange Dimension is where Orange Puffles first came from. There is a big slide on a giant puffle's tongue, according to a login screen. *The Zany Dimension doesn't have much information revealed about it yet. *The Black Hole Dimension has a secret Box Agency HQ and an evil lair, possibly for evil creatures who find their way into the dimension. This dimension will e available in late 2012, as well as the other ones listed below. *The Alternate Club Penguin Dimension is an upside-down version of Club Penguin Island. *The Dimension Dimension has no real purpose. Rookie's box home is located here. All Dimensions (except the Box Dimension) were only available to Members until late 2012, when new dimensions will be added and current ones from past April Fools' parties will become permanent. Space Dimension | group2 =Dimensions East of Box Dimension | list2 = A Silly Place Black Hole Dimension | group3 =Central dimensions | list3 = Box Dimension A Strange Dimension Club Penguin Island | group4 =Northeast of Box Dimension | list4 = Doodle Dimension Zany Dimension | group5 =Northwest of Box Dimension | list5 = Desert Dimension Alternate Club Penguin Dimension | group6 =Southwest of Box Dimension | list6 = Candy Dimension Dimension Dimension | group7 =Southeast of Box Dimension | list7 = Cream Soda Dimension Orange Dimension }} Alien Mothership Astronaut Central | group2 =A Silly Place | list2 = A Silly Place Ballpit Room Fun House | group3 =Box Dimension | list3 = Box Dimension Hall of Boxes Box Store | group4 =Doodle Dimension | list4 = Doodle Dimension Giant Canvas Art Studio | group5 =Stair Dimension | list5 = Stair Dimension Upside Down Room Spinning Stair Room | group6 =Desert Dimension | list6 = Desert Dimension Saloon Puffle Stable | group7 =Candy Dimension | list7 = Candy Dimension Bowl of Ice Cream Lolly Pop Hill | group8 =A Strange Dimension | list8 = A Strange Dimension Box Portal Activation Chamber Random Location | group9 =Stair Dimension | list9 = Stair Dimension Upside Down Room Spinning Stair Room | group10 =Dimension Dimension | list10 = Dimension Dimension Rookie's Box Home Robot Test Area }} Category:Dimensions Category:Dimensions